1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus and a mounting method for mounting an optical component, which refracts incident light and then emits the incident light, on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known method of mounting an electronic component on a transparent substrate (transparent panel) recognizes the relative positions of a positioning mark of the transparent panel and a positioning mark of the electric component from the surface opposite to the mounting surface of the transparent panel (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-273497, for example).
For example, there is a case in which a transparent optical component, such as a prism, that refracts incident light and then send outs the incident light is mounted on a substrate. However, in some cases, when such an optical component is mounted on a substrate, one surface of the optical component opposite to another surface facing the substrate does not transmit light and thus positioning marks on the optical component and the substrate cannot be recognized from the opposite surface.